Guardians Awaken!
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: With the Digital World finally at peace, the Digidestined can finally live their normal lives as normal teenagers. But what happens when their Digimons start disappearing one-by-one?
1. Unto The Darkness part 1

The City of Tokyo comes into view. Crowd of people are going about their everyday lives; going to work, playing video games, riding the monorail, hanging out with friends, going to theme parks... It was a bright, sunny day.

The view changes to the sun where it glows brightly. Soon, the scene changes to a new World where strange creatures live, where harmony co-exists in every element, and where light and dark are at peace with one another; the Digital World.

The scene shifts from a beautiful, sunny, blooming scenery to a dark, gloomy ruin. Many Creatures fled while others fought.

"_7 years ago, the Digital World was nothing like this. Darkness was at war. Chaos reigned. Hope was lost. Creatures called Digimons lived in fear."_

Suddenly, a group of children appeared, each having his/her own Digimon partner/partners by his/her side.

"_But when there is Darkness, there is Light. A group of children called the Digidestined appeared. Alongside their Digimons, they fought for the freedom of the Digital World. Among these Digidestined, 7 stood out. While there are those who fought with strength and power, they fought with pure hearts._"

Seven children are shown helping Digimons, even the darkened ones;

A girl with long indigo hair and black eyes is nursing baby Digimons in front of older, giant Digimons, including her mummy-like and spider hybrid-like Digimons.

A boy who looks like the girl except with short hair and dark blue eyes is fixing injured mechanical Digimons along with his worm-like Digimon.

Another girl with shoulder-length light-blue hair with one side tied held with a clip and grey eyes is helping Digimons keep warm during a snow storm with the help of her winged cat-like Digimon with wing-like ears.

Another boy with short wild orange hair and hazel eyes is rounding up a herd of Mammoth-like Digimons away from a collapsing city along with his armored-like pink and blue knight Digimons who were smashing rocks away from smaller evacuees.

Another girl with short brown hair and eyes is nursing sick and injured Digimons with her cat-like Digimon. They are joined by a boy with blond hair and blue eyes who was bringing in another injured Digimon alongside his guinea pig-like Digimon.

The last Digidestined was a boy with messy dark red hair and eyes, wearing gogles on his head, who was witnessing the Holy and Virus Digimons make peace with one another alongside his teddy bear-like Digimon.

The scene shifts again; a greater evil was looming the Digital World and the Human World. But the 7 Digidestined, along with their evolved Digimons, fought and overcame the evil as the sun rose in a brand new dawn.

"_With the bonds of these children and their Digimons, they were able to overcome the evil, thus restoring Harmony between the 8 elements. Since then, Peace was restored to the Digital World, and the Digidestined have lived on their normal lives, along with their beloved Digimons by their sides._"

"_Neo. Neo!_"

* * *

><p>"NEO!" A boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes is seen inside of what seems to be a bedroom. He was busy shaking a blanket that seems to be moving on its own. Frustrated, he pulled the blanket, causing a boy of about his age tumbling down the bed, "Wake up, Sleepyhead! Come on! It's Summertime! Where's your Summer Spirit?"<p>

"Five more minutes." Neo, a boy of 14 with messy dark red hair and eyes, replied as he tried going back to sleep, "Besides, didn't you say the same thing during Christmas?"

"More like Present Spirit to me." The two turned their gaze toward a moving lump in the blanket. Suddenly, a small blue dragon-like Digimon appeared out of it, "You didn't even appreciate the cake I made for you."

"That was a cake?" The other boy asked in surprise, "I thought that was a statue depicting me in my glory."

Suddenly, the blanket moved again, this time, revealing a teddy bear-like Digimon in multi-colored armour.

"Hey there, Spiritmon." Neo yawn before falling on top of his Digimon, snoring.

"Davis! Neo! Breakfast!" An adult female voice called, prompting Davis to wake up Neo.

"Coming Mom! Help me out here, Veemon!" He said to the blue Digimon. The two worked vigorously to wake up the sleeping boy, while Spiritmon squealed under his weight, with no success, "Come on, Man, you gotta wake up eventually."

"Neo, you got mail!" Davis' Mom called once again but Neo just ignored her, until... "It's from your friends!"

Upon hearing that, he quickly got off Spiritmon and quickly made his bed, took a shower, and changed his clothes.

"Wow." Davis remarked upon seeing how fast he is, "If only I was that fast on the Soccer field."

* * *

><p>A little while later, the two boys are seated at the table, eating breakfast along with the rest of the family consisting of Davis' Mother, Father and older Sister, Jun. While the three weren't looking, Neo secretly dropped food onto the plates of Veemon and Spiritmon who were hiding under the table.<p>

"Uh, what are you doing?" Davis' older Sister, Jun, a girl with spiky brown hair, asked as she saw Neo looking down at the table.

"Nothing." Neo quickly replied as he read the postcards sent by his friends.

One of the postcards depicts the blond boy and his guinea pig-like Digimon smiling near the Eiffel Tower. Another one depicts the brown-haired girl with her cat-like Digimon waving on top of the Great Wall of China. Another postcard shows the orange-haired boy and his armoured Digimons in a movie set in Hollywood. Another one shows the blue-haired girl and her winged Digimon ice-skating in Canada. The last postcard shows the indigo-haired girl and boy in Los Angeles with the worm-like Digimon, a woman dressed in red with light-blue hair and dark blue eyes, and a man dressed in a blue suit with black spiky hair and sunglasses.

Without the Digimons, Neo and his 6 friends may look like ordinary children, but in reality, they are the Digidestined who saved the worlds from total destruction and restored the peace between Dark and Light, thus reuniting the Virus Digimons with the other Digimons.

A long time ago, Neo visited his relatives in Tokyo during Summer vacation. That's when he discovered his Cousin Davis' secret. Since then, he found himself on a mission to save the Digital World and the Human World from total destruction along with the other Digidestined, and .their Digimons. On his very first visit in the Digital World, he was partnered with a very mysterious Digimon who could harness the power of 7 elements. He eventually called his Digimon "Spiritmon" and they both formed a bond that was inseparable. As the days passed, he soon encountered more challenges like a Dark Digimon Overlord, an Old-Friend-Turned-Bad, and even a jealous Davis. Eventually, Davis warmed up to him and even gave him his goggles, a sign of Neo becoming the new leader of the Digidestined which he proudly wore ever since, even in the Dining Table.

Of course those days have passed. He was thankful for those remaining days in the Digital World. Not only did he became a Hero, he even got new friends and a new sense of the World around him (even though those Humans who witness their heroic feats had that memory erased). He was so much busy catching-up with the good old days that he didn't notice Veemon sitting on his lap and looking at his postcards.

"Bet they're having so much fun." He remarked.

"Ha! They're missing all the fun here." Veemon replied back.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, the Digital World was in no condition of having fun.<p>

The Earth was shaking. Lightning roared as it struck the ground. An ill wind blew. Waters rised, engulfing a village. Many Digimons ran in fear. Unfortunately, they were either dragged by their feet, zapped, washed by a current, frozen in place, snared in vines or even trapped in cages as shadows loomed over their unfortunate state.

Footsteps made their way towards the Digital Castle where they blasted off the entrance to the Throne Room of the Digimon Sovereigns.

"Who dares..." A blue dragon-like Digimon called Azulongmon was caught off-guard when a claw slammed him down to the ground by the neck. The rest of the Sovereigns fought back, but were eventually over-powered, thus they lay on the ground, defeated.

The invaders, a group of shadowed beings, parted, making way for their indigo-hooded leader. The leader of the Sovereigns, Fanglongmon, was lifted by one gloved hand before being slammed onto the wall.

"I… will… never… Not one…" A beaten up Fanglongmon glared at the leader who was busy staring at a portrait of the Digidestined of the World and their Digimons. Fanglongmon was slammed at the wall once more before being dragged towards the portrait.

"I'll make this quick and easy for you." The hooded leader said in a demonic voice, as his glowing red eyes and sinister grin reflected off the glass frame of the portrait, "Who are they?"


	2. Unto The Darkness part 2

"See ya! Mom." Davis said as he and Neo went out with a pair of backpacks on their backs.

"Have fun you two." Mrs. Montomiya replied, "And don't get yourself in too much excitement."

"Will do." Neo assured. Veemon and Spiritmon stayed hidden in the trees as they followed their partners.

"'Don't get yourself in too much excitement.'" Davis laughed at his Mother's statement as they crossed the road, "I thought Spiritmon wiped everyone's memories about the whole Digi-Battle Royal."

"He did." Neo replied.

"Then why did my Mom sounded like she knew we were going to the Digital World?" Davis asked.

"Well, Kevin did say that in order for a memory to be completely wiped-out, they need to replace it with another memory." Neo explained, "He probably replaced it with you breaking Ms. Spintz' window."

"It was an accident." Davis complained, "And when did you start getting advice from Sci-Fi nerds?"

"'Cause that's what friends do?" Neo replied. As they passed a glass window, a stranger noticed their reflections and began secretly following them.

The two reached a park filled with people who were either jogging, having picnics or playing various sports activities. They decided to settle at a clear spot where noone could see them playing baseball and soccer with their Digimons. Neo played Fetch with Spiritmon until he threw it farther area from their area. Luckily, with incredible speed, the little Digimon was able to catch it, just in time to see a little boy chasing his ball in the middle of the road...where a giant truck was heading straight for him!

The boy's parents, along with other by-standers, were witnessing the sight and tried calling to the little boy but all warning fell on deaf ears as he was busy having fun, oblivious to the danger he was in.

A loud warning beep was heard, and then, silence...

Everyone dipped their heads in sadness as the boy's parents mourned for their child. Just then, the truck passed, revealing the little boy at the other side of the road safe and sound, though a little confused on how he got there. The boy's relieved parents happily rushed and hugged their little boy with tears in their eyes, unaware of a pair of eyes hiding from the bushes from the park.

"Nice catch!" A surprised Spiritmon turned around to see his partner standing next to him holding the ball in his hand, "This time, let's keep an out for home base, k?"

Spiritmon roared in reply as he followed Neo back, unaware of the stranger who witness everything from above the trees. As he flashed a wicked smile, the branch he was holding on to began to smoke...

"Hey! Where have you two been?" Davis asked as he was juggling his Soccer Ball on his knees.

"Oh nothing much." Neo joked, "Just doing some hero work and all."

"Miss the Good Old Days huh, Buddy?" Davis ruffled Spiritmon's head, "Speaking of the Good Old Days, what do you think the others are doing?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in glittering city of Las Vegas, a crowd of people were gathered in what seems to be a convention. Many gazed upon the various Machines and Innovations made by young brilliant minds, especially one which was being admired by the panel of judges.<p>

"Now this is an Artwork worth to be made by the Artist Leonardo." One judge declared.

"But it wouldn't have been possible without the Artist's inspiration." A male scientist in a lab coat with black hair and glasses pointed out.

"Yes. And where are the Little Leonardo's?" Another judge eagerly asks. Suddenly, the giant Triceratops invention roared and came to life, frightening the spectators... until two identical kids, a man and woman stood, the same people from Neo's postcards, appeared out of nowhere and the machine stopped in stampeding position.

"Told 'ya it it would get the crowd's attention." The indigo-haired boy said while tinkering with the device which controlled the Dinosaur.

"Ken and Shade Ichijouji, you are so grounded after this!" A female scientist wearing a lab coat with black hair tied in a pony-tail and glasses scolded.

"Now hold on there, Professor." A judge held up a blue ribbon before happily handing it to the kids, "You can't ground geniuses."

Everyone cheered while the twins looked-up to see the worm-like Digimon from Neo's postcard winking them a congratulation, unaware of another figure glancing up at the ceiling before disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Let's give another round of applause for Viveca Rivera!" A voice cried in an ice rink where spectators cheered for a young Ice Skater, "And now, let's give a warm welcome to our last contestant, Thea Yamatze!"<p>

Viveca left the rink to make way for the girl from Neo's postcard with light blue hair and grey eyes wearing a sparkly snowflake-themed blue skating outfit with matching skates. The only difference was that she wore her hair in a bun. The crowd cheered as she skated a dazzzling performance complete with high-jump whirls and twirls which creates a snow fountain-like effect. As she glanced at a corner, she could see her Mother and trainer cheering for her, along with her winged Digimon hidden in her backpack. As she went on with her performance, a stranger glanced at her Mother's direction, but its not her Mother the eyes were focused on...

* * *

><p>In the stillness of a jungle, a determined explorer trailed alone. All was silent, until...<p>

_**Bang!**__!_

The lone explorer ran as he swiftly evaded several bullets aiming at him. He caught a glimpse of a cave and hid in it. Suddenly, the ground shook as the walls of the cave opened, revealing that its not a cave.

Surprised but wary, the explorer gazed at the multiple computers surrounding the room before reverting his gaze at the rotating chair. It's occupant was spiky haired wearing goggles and a cape. Surprisingly, he was a boy of 14.

"Son?" The explorer asked in surprise.

"Agent 5E. What a surprise seeing you here, during work, Dad." The assailant snapped his finger, signaling his henchmen to surround the explorer, "So, haven't got the time to spend time with me, huh? Well guess what? I'm your five o' clock!"

"I only took this gig to protect you! " Agent 5E protested as he fought the henchmen, "I didn't think I'd neglected you enough to turn the entire World into avians!"

"Oh no. Not the entire world, just half. The Business Half, that is." The villain replied as the computer screens showed various children being neglected by their busy parents and parents being turned into birds, "Work, work, work! That's all you adults ever do. Never having any fun. Making us kids follow in your footsteps. Do you even realize how hard is it to say 'no' to your old man? Always chickenning out during the Breakfast Table to let him down. Well now you're the chickens! And other forms of bird-brains in the entire universe! What do you say to that?"

The young Master Mind's henchmen was able to subdue the Agent in a group hold, but with incredible strength, he broke free, leaped into the air, and prepared a high-jump kick... until he somehow lost his balance in midair and clumsily fell on the kid.

"CUT!" A voice cried as the two lay motionless and dazed on the ground and were being helped up, "Okay, let's take five and try it all over again."

While the "Spy" was given Medical Attention, the "Villain" was seated in a chair with the name "Kevin" on it. Turn's out the entire background was actually a set for a new Movie (as evidence by a poster labeled "Father Spy" with the "Spy" in the background). The kid villain removed his goggles, revealing his hazel eyes, like the boy in Neo's postcard.

"You should really get him a stunt double." A man in a suit handed Kevin a towel.

"He insisted performing his own stunts would boost the Movie ratings." Kevin dried himself up as he talked to his two bodyguards; a light-blue haired man with light- blue eyes in a black suit and a long pink haired woman with pink eyes wearing a pink blouse, fuschia pants, red heels and a pink scarf.

"And his Hospital Bill by the looks of it." The woman added as the other Actor given a back-rub, only to scream in pain.

"Your Orange Blitz, Sir." A gofer handed Kevin a drink.

"But I didn't..." Kevin protested but was cut-off by the Director's call as he took a sip and gave it to the light-blue haired man, "That's my cue. Wait 'til you guys hear my Evil Laugh."

"Well don't keep us traumatized." The pink-haired woman teased as he left. Unknown to anyone else, Kevin's bodyguards cast shadows in the shape of the Digimons that were standing beside him in Neo' postcard. Of course, not everyone else but Kevin would notice that...

* * *

><p>In China, the Great Wall of China was filled with various tourist. One of them was a short brown haired girl with brown eyes, like the one from Neo's postcard.<p>

"I'm Queen of the World!" The girl looked up to see her Cat-like Digimon out of her back-pack, screaming at the side of the Wall.

"Tailmon!" The girl cried in whisper before quickly shoving her Digimon back in her bag as soon as the other tourist looked at her direction. She just smiled sheepishly, making them turn back to what they were doing.

"Kari!" An older woman's voice called and the girl followed.

"Seriously?" Kari asked her Digimon.

"Hey! We're on Vacation, remember?" Tailmon replied, "Besides, I'm sure noone saw me."

The two reached Kari's Mom, Dad and Brothers who were witnessing a Dragon Dance with other spectators. They were dazzled by the Dragon's movement and were even more surprized when it moved up to them prompting Kari's Dad to take a picture of Kari and the Dragon.

Tailmon assured that noone saw her. Try telling that to the lead dancer in the Dragon Costume...

* * *

><p>In the streets of Paris, France, the blond-haired boy with blue eyes was walking with his Grandparents as he gazed at the various spectacles before him. They stopped at an open cafe where they were approached by a Mime who pretended to be trapped in a box. He was so frustrated and was about to lose hope... until TK helped "open the box". The grateful Mime shook his hand before leaving in a leap.<p>

"Oh TK. That was gentil of you." The Grandmother remarked as a waitress placed food on the table.

"Oui!" The Grandfather agreed, "We're so glad you could come to visit us."

"And don't forget vos c'est vraiment." His guinea pig-like Digimon poked hishead out of his back pack.

"Of course not." The Grandfather handed the Digimon a cookie which he happily munched at while the rest laughed.

Like the others, the young Digidestined was oblivious to the nearby customer from behind, nor are they aware of the danger that is about to happen to a friend of theirs in their home.


	3. Unto The Darkness part 3

"Give me a break." Davis remarked upon seeing Neo resting under the shade of a tree, "You're really going through with this?"

"Just taking five. As Kevin would say." Neo laid back as a sleepy Spiritmon yawned and laid next to him.

"Like partner, like partner." Davis remarked before leaving with Veemon.

"Lighten up! It's like I'm gonna miss anything. And it's not like there's anything better to do." Neo whispered to himself. He has to admit that he missed the Good Ol' Days when he was battling evil Digimons and saving the worlds from total destruction. As a sleeping Spiritmon nudged him, he remarked, "What would I ever do without you?"

Then, he dozed to sleep...

* * *

><p><em>In a bright, sunny day, two children, a boy and a girl , seen laughing, hand in hand.<em>

_The view changes to a place where the grass is green, filled with flowers and trees. Animals of many races dwelled. A little girl with black hair was picking flowers. She turns around... _

_Chaos was everywhere. There was nothing but ruins. The sound of tortured cries echoed. Human shadows were running away from bigger shadows looming across the land. Then fire burned..._

* * *

><p>Neo woke up in horror; THERE WAS FIRE EVERYWHERE! The sound of actual people screaming and running in fear echoed in the burning landscape. Burning branches fell off the trees, blocking the path of unfortunate evacuees. It was worst than a Nightmare.<p>

"SPIRITMON!" Neo cried upon noticing that his Digimon was gone and nowhere to be seen. He quickly ran and frantically searched for him, calling his name.

"NEO!" Davis ran towards his cousin concern. By the look of his face, he was even more disraught in fear than he was, "Where's Spiritmon?"

"Where's Veemon?" He countered noticing that the little blue Digimon wasn't with him.

Just then, a burning branch broke off a tree and was falling towards the two. Luckily, Davis tackled Neo, causing them to move out of harms way. Unfortunately, Davis' leg didn't make it.

"Davis!" Neo cried.

"Go find the Digimons without me. I'll be fine." Davis grunted only to be helped up by Neo.

Firefighters surrounded the entire area of the burning park while nearby by-standers stood in horror at the sight before them. The two cousins barely made it to the open when one of the firemen rushed to their aid. As another fireman tended Davis' leg, Neo could hear the desperate cries of those still trapped in the heating inferno. Somehow, it triggered a voice in his head, a female voice...

_"Neo. NEO!"_

"Neo!" Davis cried upon seeing his cousin heading back to the burning park.

As Neo ran, the cries of help became louder until he came upon the little boy from earlier... right under a fallen tree trunk!

With all his might, he lifted the fallen trunk on his shoulders and helped the little boy up. He spotted the boys parents frantically looking for him. Before he could shout a reply, a burning branch fell off a tree and landed in front of him, surrounding both boys in a ring of fire!

"We're gonna die!" The little boy cried in the heat of the flames.

"Come on now!" Neo faced the boy, "Don't you give me that face! We're gonna make it. Trust me, okay?"

"B-but..." The frightened child muttered.

"Please?" Neo suppressed a smile, "For me? For your parents? Think what they'll do without you?"

Despite Neo's encouragement, the wall of fire became bigger, destroying all hope to ever escape. Neo knew he had to make it, along with the boy. The boy's parents were counting on him. They just got front row seats to their child's doom! No. He couldn't die yet. Not now and not when two of his friends mysteriously disappeared...

A spark of flame reached Neo's hand, making him wince in pain. However, as he took a look at his hand, there was no burn mark. Surprised, he reluctantly reached for the flame, touching a part of it with his finger. It didn't burn. He touched it again, this time with his whole hand. Nothing. The flames were hot, but they were in a different level of hot. They were warm, as in that warm feeling in your heart...

Reluctantly, he held the child protectively and jumped towards the flames! He landed safely on the ground unharmed and unburned. Quickly, he looked at the boy, and sighed in relief that he was okay before giving him back to his relieved parents.

Quickly, he led the family to safety, before hearing the faint roar of his Digimon. When the family were tended by the Firefighters, he was already gone, back into the burning forest. It didn't take him long to spot his Digimon... under the arms of the stranger who was spying on him earlier!


	4. Unto The Darkness part 4

"Spiritmon!" Neo cried, only catching the spy's attention causing him to flee with Spiritmon.

Neo chased him through the burning park. He was determined to save his partner. No matter how hot it is or how many flames he got into contact with, he never showed any signs of weary or suffocation, and neither was the stranger, who was suddenly tripped by a familiar blue feet.

"Veemon!" Neo cried, happy to see his cousin's Digimon as they surrounded the stranger who dropped an unconscious Spiritmon.

At first, the stranger looked frightened, until he grinned and launched a fireball towards Neo! Luckily, and unexpectedly, Neo blocked it with a wall of fire. He was so surprised and at the same time shocked that he began to have a flashback...

* * *

><p><em>A burning building...<em>

_A girl in the middle of the fire... _

_Fire exploded around her... _

_A hand reached out towards her..._

* * *

><p>He was too confused with the flashbacks that he didn't notice his opponent in front of him until it hit him.<p>

"Neo!" Veemon cried as the stranger knocked him to the ground. Angered, the blue Digimon's hands glowed as he aimed for the stranger. He made multiple attemps to lay a single punch on him, but they were all worthless.

Time suddenly slowed down, and the mysterious assailant swiftly caught the Digimon's fist before throwing him onto a tree, knocking him out. Neo woke up, only to hazily see the stranger picking up both Spiritmon and Veemon before approaching him. Then, another flashback occurred...

* * *

><p><em>A young girl and shadowed creature were facing one another. Her hand bursts into flames as she punched the pouncing beast...<em>

* * *

><p>"It's a shame that I will not be the one who will defeat you." The stranger grinned, "But if you're lucky, we will meet again, Destined."<p>

The last thing Neo saw was a flash of light appearing before the stranger before slipping to unconsciousness, as fire surrounded him...

* * *

><p>The sound or sirens echoed in the midst of the completely burnt park. Firefighters were busy putting out any remaining flames.<p>

"Davis!" Davis' Father called out as his Mom hugged her Son. Davis' leg was wrapped up in a bandage, but he was anxious to find his Cousin, until he heard a child's cry.

"I didn't even got to thank him." The crying child's mother sobbed as her Husband comforted her.

"Can you describe him?" One of the Firefighters asked.

"Dark-haired kid. Brown? Black? I don't know, but he was wearing goggles." The Father replied.

Davis dipped his head and cried. Why couldn't he be there for him? Why couldn't he just rush back in there? Why...

"We found a body!" Another Firefighter cried out! The others rushed over to him and helped him heave a burnt log. Underneathe was a boy with goggles...

Davis' Mom gasped. The little boy and his parents grieved for their hero. One of the Firefighters laid a hand on the fallen boy... then his eyes widened in surprise.

"He's still breathing! Someone get a Stretcher!" He cried, not hearing the Name coming out of the child's mouth.

"Spiritmon."


	5. The Locked Gates part 1

_It was a bright, sunny day. Two children a seen chasing each other. One of the kids, a boy, hides while the other, a girl, searches for him, only to be tackled from behind. Both children tumble on the grass, laughing. The girl faced the boy. She had dark red hair and eyes._

_"Oh Neo."_

* * *

><p>Neo woke up, only to find himself in a bed inside a Hospital Room. He glanced at his side where his Cousin, Davis, was asleep and snoring on a single chair, his left leg in a bandage. Neo sit up straight and quickly looked at his hands, remembering his fight, and his loss.<p>

"Neo?" Davis suddenly woke up and struggled towards the side of the bed with his injured leg, ignoring the crutches beside him, before angrily grabbing Neo by the collar, "You jerk! If I didn't risk my life for you, I would have followed you back to save that family! What were you thinking; playing the reckless hero without me?"

Despite Davis' scolding, Neo could sense a tone of concern in his voice. Then he remembered Veemon. It almost hurt him to break the news when...

"Neo!" A girl about their age with long purple hair and glasses bursts through the door of the Hospital Room, along with 6 other children. They crowded around Neo's bed, asking him concerned questions, forgetting about a certain someone.

"Hey! Broken leg. Over here." Davis called out only to be pulled back into his seat by a hawk-like Digimon named Hawkmon and a pink parrot -like Digimon named Biyomon. Then a seal-like Digimon named Gomamon placed a towel on his lap while a reptile-like Digimon named Gabumon and a armadillo-like Digimon named Armadillomon placed a thermometer in his mouth and an ice pack on his head. Then a plant-like Digimon named Palmon served him tea as he scowled, "Thanks."

"What happened to you back there?" The purple-haired girl with glasses, Yolei Inoue, Davis' girlfriend asked.

"No scratch, no scars, no burnmarks, and no signs of suffocation." Joe Kido, a boy with dark blue hair adjusted his glasses in query.

"Don't tell us you turned into some kind a mutant and became fire-poof." Matt Ishida, the blond-haired older brother of TK, joked.

"Yeah. That would really make Kevin's day." Cody Hida, the youngest of the kids added, referring to how Kevin have always been a huge fan of the supernatural and unexplained.

Even though they were being sarcastic, this made Neo feel guilty for he left his partner and Best Friend in the hands of a Digi-napper. And with Davis sipping tea next to him, he felt even more guilty. He decided to tell the others, when...

"NEO!" A boy and a girl barged into the room, causing Davis to spit out his tea in surprise. The Digimons were nowhere to be seen.

"Are you alright?" A boy with brown hair wearing a headband with a yellow shirt, red jacket and pants and white tennis shoes asked.

"Did you hurt yourself?" The girl with long-orange hair, wearing a yellow blouse, matching purple jacket and skirt and white shoes, asked.

"Did you bump yourself?"

"Did you take your medication?

Can you hear us?

How many fingers am I holding?"

"Hey Riyuji, Lilly. Calm down." Neo replied, "I'm fine."

"Well that's a relief." Riyuji sighed as he sat down, unknowingly stepping on the tail of Gomamon.

He and the other Digimons stayed hidden under the bed of Neo. Gomamon was about to give away their location, but luckily, the others covered his mouth shut.

"Oh Neo. You had us all worried." Lilly said.

"Yeah." Riyuji threw his hands up in surprise, "When they said that they found your body in the middle of the fire, we thought you were a goner! Sure people die as heroes, but not literally."

The more he listened to his friends' rambling about him being a hero, the more he wished he could have been a real hero, the kind who would have saved his friends from being kidnapped by a fire-wielding freak of nature. Luckily, nothing else would worsen his guilt.

"Oh! And we saved the best for last." Lilly took out a newspaper and gave it to Neo. "The headlines read "Local Elementary Boy Saves Family From Burning Inferno."

"Great." He said half-heartedly.

* * *

><p>Even after the boys were released from the hospital, Riyuji and Lily talked non-stop. As they brought Neo's backpack inside his room, he finally got the guts to call in a favor.<p>

"Hey, you guys mind bringing Davis' stuff over to his room?" He asked.

"Okay!" Both teens replied in unison, leaving Neo alone in his room.

Neo once more picked up the newspaper and read the headlines. He never should have been the hero. He _never _wanted to be the hero. He just wanted his best friend back. He wished he could have just beat the crap off that freak and bring Spiritmon back home so that they could play fetch like they always do. He was so busy angry with himself that he did not notice that he was burning up with rage, literally.

"Hey, the guys just left and..." Davis hobbled in with the others Digidestined, who gasped upon the sight of Neo's hands on fire!

Joe, who was carrying a jug of water, quickly dosed its contents at Neo, extinguishing the flames. He quickly examined Neo's hands. The others, including the Digimons, rushed to his side to see if he was okay. Joe, in surprise, showed him his hands.

"No burns." Hawkmon stated.

"No burn marks." Yolei added.

"Not even a scratch." Davis looked at his cousin in surprise along with the others, "Neo?"

Neo just froze in place, flabbergasted that his secret was revealed.


	6. The Locked Gates part 2

"I didn't know what to say." Neo hung his head in embarrassment as he sat on his bed, surrounded by his friends, "I mean if I did you guys would think I started the fire... Of course the other guy had fire too but then there was the presssure and then the family and the guilt and..."

"Neo. We get it." One of the older Digidestined, a teenage orange-haired girl named Sora Takenouchi, calmed him down, "You were frightened, confused."

"But we also know you would never do such a thing." Another of the older Digidestined, Izzy, added.

"But I left both Veemon and Spiritmon." Neo went on.

"And isn't it a coincidence that the kidnapping and the fire happened all at once?" A brown-haired girl named Mimi asked.

"Atleast you didn't burn the child." Palmon chimed in.

"Atleast you didn't burn the Sports Section." Davis half-joked, clutching the newspaper. It was evident he didn't want to reveal his loss. Then his expression changed to surprise as he flipped through the pages, "In fact, you didn't singed a single page."

"Not a single ash." Cody noted, "Which seams impossible since you were holding it for so long. Right?"

Curious, Izzy took the newspaper and flipped through every page. Surely enough, there was not a single burn, even a wear or tear.

"But that's impossible. I..." Suddenly, a crazy idea occured to his head, "Uh, Neo? Any chance you could give a little demonstra..."

"No-o-o-o!" Neo quickly replied, "There is no way I'm gonna risk my friends' lives, and possibly my humanity, just for a measly campfire which would eventually lead to disaster."

"It won't end in disaster." Izzy's bug-like Digimon, Tentomon, assured.

"And if it does, we'll blame Izzy." Hawkmon whispered as he points.

Reluctantly, Neo opened one of his hand. No flame came out. He tried the other hand. Nothing.

He remembered how Spiritmon used his own flames during their battles, during times when he Digivolved, during the times when the others were at their weakest, during the times, when his friends were in trouble...

_FWOOSH!_

Flames suddenly spurred out of his hands. The others watched in amazement as Neo struggles to keep the flames in place without hurting anyone. Unfortunately, the sparks were lively enough to get near the others.

"Ah!" Mimi winced as a lock her hair got caught in the flames. However, as she got a closer look, no strand of her hair was singed, nor could she smell a single smoke. Surprised, Neo shifted his gaze to the others;

Hawkmon's feathers, Armadillomon's tail, Matt's sleeves, Joe's hand and Tentomon's wings. Neither one gave signs of being burnt.

Curious, yet frightened, Davis let a small piece of paper fly towards Neo. Hands still ablazed, Neo caught the paper in one piece. It laid there in his burning hands, not sizzling into ashes.

Still curious, Armadillomon hurried outside and quickly returned with a stick... filled with marshmallows. Neo glared at him but eventually held onto the stick, seemingly "roasting" the marshmallows. A few minutes later, he let go of the stick and Armadillomon inspects the Marshmallows; no burn marks, not even on the stick. However, the marshmallows were melting and gave off a warm sweet-smelling scent.

Beckoning to the smell, Armadillomon picked off a marshmallow and plopped it into his mouth, a smile signifying his satisfaction. The others plucked off a marshmallow and began eating in enjoyment... until Neo glared at their direction.

"What? You can't get roasted perfection like this anywhere." Davis said.

"Best of all, it's not too hot, or too burnt." Mimi added.

"Just right, and so warm. Do you realize what this means?" Yolei asked.

"Dude, you, like, have the most safest flames in the whole wide world!" Davis grinned.

"Why, imagine the possibilities." Izzy added.

"Right. Here's an idea; why don't we go in a camping trip," Neo proposed, before flaring up angrily, "AFTER WE SAVE THE DIGIMONS?!"

This caught the others attention. Davis, in fear, let go of his marshmallow while replying nervously, "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

><p>The group was already on their way towards the incident with the Digimons trailing behind, from above where no other humans could see them.<p>

"Sorry we got caught up with, you know." Davis apologized while balancing on his crutches, "But I just want you to know that I'm more worried about the Digimons more than you are. Most especially Veemon."

Suddenly, Neo bumped into something and fell down on his back. He looked up, only to find out that he just bumped in front of bearded man wearing a hat, a grey jacket and black pants. The man stretched out his hand to help him up.

"Sorry." The man said before going his way.

"Well that was, helpful." Yolei commented. As soon as the man turned towards a corner, the group continued on their way.

"Come on. If we're lucky, we might find some clues to that Digi-napper." Izzy said.

From the corner where the man went, a shadow looms... before suddenly vanishing in a flash.

* * *

><p>Police cars surrounded the park as police officers examined every inch of its surroundings, trying to find out the cause of the fire. The entrance was secured with Yellow Police Tape, almost making it impossible for anyone to cross over.<p>

"See anything?" Biyomon asked as she, Hawkmon and Tentomon scanned the entire inch of the park from above.

"Nothing much." Hawkmon replied, "I wonder how the others are doing?"

Luckily, the others were discrete enough to pass through the tapes unnoticed and began searching through the area for any clues to Spiritmon or his "Digi-napper".

"How are we even going to find anything in this dump?" Davis complained, "It's not like Neo can smell through the ashes or something."

Unexpectedly, Neo stopped abruptly and began sniffing the air. He ran towards a direction as the others, confused, followed.

"He was here." Neo said, stopping before a badly burnt tree, "This was the tree he burned which started it all."

"You do realize I was just joking, right?" Davis asked as the others stared in surorise.

"I know. I just thought..." Neo stopped as he spotted a shadow darting behind another tree. The others gazed at his direction and pursued the figure.

"Palmon!" Mimi cried and the plant Digimon whipped her vines at the stranger's legs, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Alright you! What the big idea spy..." Davis demanded as Matt and Yolei held unto the man, only to find out he was the same man Neo bumped into.

What happened next brought the group falling on their knees before completely laying flat on their faces.


	7. The Locked Gates part 3

Neo looked around as his friends, even the Digimons, lay flat on the ground.

"Why couldn't he finish the job when he had the chance?" Neo glanced up to see the stranger's eyes briefly glowing red before being grabbed by the hair, "All that for one measly teddy bear, and he couldn't fry a single, puny, human child? Pathetic."

"_He_, was the one who burned the park?" Davis asked as the others' eyes widened in realization and shock.

"And he did a poor job if you ask me." The stranger let go of Neo as he walked towards the Digimons, "Patethic. We're just wasting our time here. The last ones picked up better punches than _these_."

Unexpectadly, he dodged out of the way as a huge fireball barely missed him. He turned around in surprise at an enraged Neo all fired-up, literally.

"He started a fire? He placed lives in danger? He almost killed an innocent child? All that, JUST FOR OUR DIGIMONS?!" Neo attacked the stranger in anger as he blocked them with what seams to be a black force of energy.

"I have to admit; I never knew a human would conjure up such an element. Although, I never thought you'd care so much for such pathetic creatures." The stranger revealed his left arm. To the group's surprise, Neo's flames set it ablaze, unlike last time. Despite this, the stranger just naturally put it out as if the flames never bothered him or even hurt him.

"Hey!" A Police Officer, who apparently saw the group, called, a few officers behind him, "Didn't you see the..." He wasn't able to finish as he and his fellow officers suddenly passed out.

"Honestly, if I remember correctly, one of those orders were specifically called for 'discrete'." A woman with short black hair, pale skin and black lipstick wearing a grey top, indigo skirt, black jacket, brown boots and sunglasses appeared out of nowhere. Her eyes glowed red before returning to its sharp, indigo form.

"I got this under control." The man replied, irritated.

Tentomon was able to shoot a ray of electricity at the man but was blocked by the woman using a black force field.

"We're wasting time here," The woman said, "and he's getting impatient." Her eyes glowed again. This time, a black force lifted the Digimons from the ground, inflicting them a kind of pain as if something was squeezing the life out of them.

"STOP IT!" Neo cried, his hands ablazed and his eyes giving a flaming-red glow as he went for the two, "Leave, them, ALONE!"

Unfortunately for him, both assailants used a black force of energy to block his attacks. As their attacks collide, it gave up a small explosion, causing Neo to faint, much to the others shocks and the woman's delight.

"He was worried about _this_?" The woman cackled, "What else did he expect from an amateur Destined?"

"The others will be on their way." The man told her as his eyes glowed red.

"Yeah, yeah. Just as soon we..." She wasn't able to finish as she was tackled onto a tree by an enraged Armadillomon. To her and her partner's surprised, the Digimons were up, and ready for battle,"I thought you had them under control."

"Impossible!" The man retorted, "My Shadow had them under control."

At that instant, Gabumon tried slashing him with his claws but he evaded them swiftly and hurled the Digimon towards a tree. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting Palmon's vines to be wrapped around his neck while Tentomon electrified him, knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile, his partner was dodging Hawkmon's Feather Strike attack and Biyomon's Magical Fire. At the same time, the other Digidestined were already at their feet helping Neo up.

"Guys, call a Digivolution!" Hawkmon cried as the other Digimons subdued the woman.

While the others were preparing their Digivices, the man was able to recover from the attack. His eyes glowed red at the sight of the Digivices.

"ARMOR UP!" Both Yolei and Cody cried... but nothing happened.

"Uh, guys?" Armadillomon asked nervously as he and Hawkmon were surprised that they could not Digi-volve.

The rest of the Digimons tried to Digi-volve, with no success.

With no seconds to spare, the man hurled a ball of black energy towards the group, knocking them once again on the ground. As he levitated the Digimons, the woman tried to get rid of the kids once and for all.

"No. Not this time." The man stopped her at the last moment better turning his gaze at Neo, "You're quite fortunate to have survive this battle. It would have been devastating if he did not met you personally. Who knows? He might even have the honor of finishing you off."

Angered, Neo's fists set ablazed once more as he went straight for the man. The man was able to block his attack, but the expression on his face looks as if he'd seen a ghost. He flipped Neo into the ground as he stood there in surprise. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and took a form of what seems to be a gate. The two sides of the gate opened before vanishing, leading to a bright entrance.

"It's been nice knowing you, Destined." The woman said as she, the man and the Digimons entered the gate. The two sides reapeared once more, shutting the entrance before vanishing into thin air.

"I-I'm sorry." Neo weakly reached out a hand towards the vanishing gate before fainting.

* * *

><p>The night was silent except for the footstep of 8 saddened Digidestined. Matt was carrying an unconscious Neo on his back.<p>

"Where have you kids been?" Mrs. Montomiya asked as the kids entered the apartment and headed straight for Davis' and Neo's room, "Thea has been calling for hours about your little reunion tomorrow."

"Oh. Just pretty excited for tomorrow Mom." Davis fibbed as the others placed Neo on his bed. He sadly closed the door behind him before limping towards his cousin's side. As he was about to place a hand on his back, Fire surrounded Neo.

"I'm sorry." Neo sadly said as Davis pat him on the back.

* * *

><p>The Sun shines on the next day as a knock on the door of the Montomiya apartment was answered by its maternal member.<p>

"Shade! Ken!" Mrs. Montomiya greeted the Ichijouji twins with a smile, "What a surprise seeing you two here early this Morning."

"Good Morning Mrs. Montomiya!" One of the twins, Ken, greeted.

"We just came by to surprise Neo and Davis." Shade grinned cheerfully as the were ushered indoors.

"Shade! Ken!" A familiar blue-haired girl cried as she threw both arms at both twins, "It's been ages!"

"Actually its almost been a month, Thea." Shade corrected.

"But it felt like a millenium." Thea sighed as she twirled inside the room. Suddenly, the lights turned off.

"So, we meet again." A sinister mail voice echoed.

"Preview for Father Spy?" Ken said to a couch.

"When did they even get a couch?" Shade asked.

A group of men in black suits turned the couch around, revealing an orange-haired boy.

"I'm guessing you watched my trailer." Kevin got off the couch as it was being carried out by the men, "Thanks guys. I'll be taking it from here."

"High-tech weaponry stolen from around the world?" The blond boy, TK, asked as he was reading a Magazine featuring "Father Spy".

"And it says here that inside scoop said it was 'child's play'." The brown-haired girl, Kari, yanked the magazine and pointed to a section.

"You'll have to watch to see for yourself." Kevin gave a sly wink.

"Guys, you're here early." Davis, who was carrying a plate of pancakes while hobbling on one crutch, cried in surprise.

"Hey there Accident-Prone." Kevin teased while holding up a newspaper featuring Neo's heroism, "Where's your hero of a cousin? How come he gets all the glory?"

"And breakfast in bed?" Thea added, "Oh you're too much."

"Very funny." Davis replied sarcastically, "Come on. I'll escort you to his Highness' quarters."

Neo laid in bed, still can't get over the lost of his friends. He looked at his Digivice before dozing to sleep...

* * *

><p><em>The night was dark...<em>

_A group of children were being chased by another child. The child ran before playfully tackling another child. The two laughed at one another as their reflections can be seen in the water..._

_Surprisingly, they look identical, except for the color of their hair and eyes._

_What was more surprising was that it was as if one was looking at a mirror..._

* * *

><p>"SURPRISE!"<p>

Neo woke up in surprise upon seeing the other Digidetined appearing in the doorway.

"Wakey wakey, Sleepyhead." Thea said.

"Miss us?" Kevin asked as the others yanked him out of bed and, awkwardly, got him changed.

"Wow. Guys welcome back!" Neo tried to supress a smile, "Things just weren't the same without you."

"Well we know how we can make up for you." Kari winked.

The twins brought out a laptop. After a few clicks on the keyboard, a gate apoeared, the Gate to the Digital World.

"Hey where's Spiritmon?" TK asked.

"Oh. He just went to the Digital World." Neo fibbed.

"Hey ours too." Shade said, "They said it was an emergency and... Oh here we go."

"Great. Now lets get going. The others are probably on their way.

"Digivices up, everyone!" Davis said and everyone raised their Digivices in front of the screen.

"Digiportal Energize!" Everyone cried.

To their surprise, nothing happened.

"Uh guys?" Neo asked.

"Probably just a buff in the system." Ken said. But before he could fix the problem, TK suddenly received an e-mail.

"It's from Matt." TK read the message, "'Something's wrong with the gate. Can't enter Digital World.'"

"Well that has to be a coincidence." Thea states.

"Uh, guys..." Ken said nervously.

The group peered at the computer screen. On it was a special blogsite the twins created especially for the Digidestined of the World. Right now it was filled with disturbing posts;

"Dude! What's wrong with the Gate?"

"Access Denied?"

"Having trouble with the gate?"

"Aren't we welcomed anymore?"

"I fear the worst for my fellow Digidestined."

As more messages appeared, Neo become more tensed...

But his worst fears have been realized upon reading the latest posts;

"What are we going to do? Our Digimons are still in there."

Neo eyes widened upon realization...

* * *

><p><em>"The last ones picked up better punches than these."<em>

_"The others will be on their way."_

_"It would have been devastating if he did not met you personally."_

* * *

><p>"Guys, <em>where<em> are your Digimons?" Neo asked nervously.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the group, they were being watched by the same hooded leader who led the downfall of the Digimon Sovereigns. Suddenly, a door opened from behind.<p>

"What took you so long?" The leader asked in a demonic voice.

From behind, a group of shadowed beings were carrying the badly beaten bodies of the other Tokyo Digidestined's Digimons.


	8. New Resolve part 1

In a world full of darkness layed a sinister castle. A hooded figure stepped out into the balcony and took a deep breathe before staring into the black sky, ignoring the painful screams echoing in the background.

"How can enjoy my Darkness with all that racket?" The figure asked in a demonic voice.

"Apologies, my Lord." A man in a black General's uniform bowed from behind, "But we're doing all we can to obtain the necessary information required."

"I see." The demonic voice chuckled a bit, "Stubborn little devils aren't they?"

"And a bit overprotective too, it seams." The man replied.

"It's surprising," The demonic voice went on, "how a group of children were able to consider such vile creations as their equals."

"You don't suppose that they would finally know the truth?" The man asked.

"One can only imagine the anger and hatred in their hearts." The demonic voice replied.

* * *

><p>Yes. The Digidestined were aware of the unfortunate event that has befallen upon their Digimons. However, their hearts were filled by despair and sorrow instead of anger and hatred... as evident in the cry-baby cry echoing from the Montomiya apartment.<p>

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET THEM GO!" One of the Digidestined, Shade, cried, covering the entire floor with her tears while the others comforted her.

Neo felt guilty; not too long ago, a stranger set a park on fire, risking many lives. Neo risked his own life to save a child. With luck, he gained fire-proof abilities that saved both him and the child, but not his Digimon, Spiritmon, who, along with Davis' Digimon Veemon, was taken away by a stranger who shared the same powers as him.

"There, there, Shade." A brown-haired girl named Kari tried to comfort her, "It's alright. Have a cookie."

"WORMMON LOVES MINT TEA COOKIES!" Shade cried even more after remembering her brother Ken's Digimon. As the Animal-loving member of the Digidestined, she was taking the loss greater than the others.

"She's not the only one who lost a friend." A light blue-haired girl named Thea moped, "I was so too caught up with my win, that I wasn't a bit concerned about Luminamon's safety."

"Hey Ken, how are you doing out there?" An orange-haired boy named Kevin asked Shade's twin brother who was busy tending to the locked gate.

"I'm not making any progress with the program." Ken replied, causing his sister to cry even louder.

"You're not making any progress with your sister." Thea remarked.

"This is all my fault." Neo spoke up, "I should've figured it out that the Digital World was in trouble yet again and warned you guys sooner."

"Come on now, Buddy." Kevin patted him on the back, "It's not like you could turn into a super-powered hero and beat the crap off that jerk."

"I couldn't even lay a single hand on him even when I bursted into flames." Neo sulked.

The others stared at him in confusion. That's when Davis placed several marshmallows on a stick in front of his cousin.

"Seriously?" Neo glared, "This is the only way to explain to them?"

"I'm in the mood." Davis smiled.

Relunctantly, Neo took a deep breathe and, to his friends' surprise, roasted the marshmallows in one blow. The one thing about his flames was that he couldn't burn anything he touch. However, they gave-off a warm feeling to anyone who touches them. As the fire sets, the marshmallows look perfectly normal, except they were giving-off a warm, sweet-smelling aroma. Davis plucked one out and handed the rest to the others, who happily munched in satisfaction.

"I don't get it." Ken said, "With that much intesity of heat, these marshmallows should be black soot by now."

"But they're not." Neo explained, "I don't know why but anything I touch doesn't turn to ashes like Kevin's heroes in his movies. Atleast, not all the time. He's heating popcorn behind my back isn't he?"

Sure enough, Kevin was behind him with a bag of popcorn which he quickly hid behind his back while smiling innocently. That's when a Digivice rang.

"Hello?" Ken answered.

"Hey kids. How's the Happy Reuniom?" The twins' Mom asked from the other side. Of course, Shade's crying was the only possible answer, "Is there something wrong?"

"Our Digimons are in trouble and Shade's flooding the entire apartment because we can't get access to the Digital World." Ken replied.

"Why that's perfect!" The Twins' Dad exclaimed from the other side, causing Shade to cry even more, "No, no! Daddy's sorry, Sweetie. Tell you what; why don't you and your friends come over the lab? We have a surprise for you!" And with that, they hung up.

"I bet they finally found a way to create the perfect poodle-vampire hybrid." Kevin gasped, "Or better yet, a Vampoodle."

"Or a Caterspider Mummy!" Shade cried even more.

Unknown to the group, they were being watched...

* * *

><p>"Don't let them out of your sight." The hooded leader said to a shadowed being behind him who nodded and left.<p>

* * *

><p>The Digidestined, along with the older Digidestined, arrived at the Ichijouji Laboratories right next to the Ichijouji Mansion right next to the family's zoo which happens to be a Paradise for Shade Ichijouji. However, she wasn't in the mood (although she had time greeting a few animals).<p>

Inside the Laboratories, the group were greeted by every worker and every scientist. This is due to the fact that everyone working in the facility knew about the Digital World and swore to keep their secret safe after the Digidestined saved them from an attacking Digimon years ago.

"Ah. Shade. Ken. Welcome. Your parents have been expecting you." A scientist with a name tag labeled "Prof. Igneous" greeted them.

"Hey Prof. Idiom." Kevin greeted back.

"It's 'Igneous'." Thea corrected him as he flustered in embarrasment.

"Right. Moving on..." The Professor, altough clearly annoyed, lead the group towards the inner part of the building.

* * *

><p>In the inner part of the lab, scientist were bustling about, carrying equipment, tapping on keyboards, analyzing charts and working on what seams to be an upgrade replica of the Digital Gate.<p>

"Mom. Dad." Ken said upon seeing the head of the laboratory, only for them to be hugged by his crying sister.

"We know, Sweetie. It's so terrible. Very, very terrible." The twins' Mother, Vanessa, comforted her daughter at the same time glaring at her husband for what he said through the phone.

"Yes. Well, we promised we'd make it up to you." The twins' father, Jarren, cleared his throat nervously.

"No way." Ken glanced at the "gate" behind his parents, "Is that..."

"A newly-improved, advanced replica of the Digital Gate." Jarren finished, "We hoped by using the scale model of your Digital Gate we might create a duplicate alternate version that not only travel to the Digital World, but to other parallel universe as well."

"Won't it also go 'kaput', like the other gate?" Thea asked.

"Not if you have the proper firewall and engineering made by the best scientists in the country." Vanessa stated as she turned towards one of the scientists, "Now fire it up!"

At her command, the Gate Replica began to glow. The group watched in anticipation for something to happen... until all systems began to fizzle before shutting down.

Everyone stood in disappointment, especially the scientists, knowing all their hard work turned to dust. The Digidestined themselves were saddened that their only hope to find their Digimons were shattered once again.

"Kids," Jarren apologized, "I'm so sorry. I..."

"It's okay that." Ken assured, although still heartbroken, "You did your best. It was cool you created your own portal to other worlds and all and you have really outdone yourselves. You should all be proud of that. We're just sorry we ruined all your hard work for nothing."

"Oh Kids, we did this for you." Vanessa said sounding apologetic.

"And we're really thankful Mrs. Ichijouji," Neo said, "but I guess we just have to figure this one out by ourselves. We're sorry we wasted your time."

As the kids prepared to leave, a saddened Ken took one last glance at the gate. But as soon as he touched it, it began to light up, along with the other systems which sparked back to life!

Everyone cheered in gratitude, especially the Digidestined, knowing their shattered hope has been restored. Apparently, a pair of eyes hidden in the darkness didn't agree with them.

The Digidestined stood before the Gate with Neo in the lead. He nervously touched the portal... before completely disappearing into the Gate!

"Guys! You've got to see this!" Neo said, his head poking out moments later. The other Digidestined quickly scrambled into the portal before entering the Digital World. However, the World wasn't the same when they visited last time.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Vanessa asked nervously.

"Of course." Jarren assured, "The Gate's working out alright. All systems are functioning. Nothing could go wrong."

"Uh Jarren? You might want to take a look at this." Prof. Igneos led them to the back of the computers were a couple of plugs had their wires cut, as if intentionally, "I think we found the cause of the shut-down."

As the scientist were puzzled by this and how the systems were still working, noone noticed the shadow being sneaking inside the portal of the Digital World followed by another shadow.

* * *

><p>"What happened here?" Kari asked as the group stared in disbelief at the destruction around them.<p>

"I'm sure whatever happened, the Digimons, especially ours, are safe and sound, in hiding." TK assured.

"Well, no point in just standing around." Neo urged, "If we really want to know what happened to our friends, then we better get going."

The group agreed and began roaming the entire area, unaware that they were being spied on.

"Well look who's back." The hooded figure asked as a flower floated in mid-air before the figure swiftly grabbed it, "Make sure our guests get a warming Welcome Back party." The figure twirled the flower around before crushing it.

* * *

><p>The group arrived at a ruined village and searched the entire area looking for clues but so far their search became fruitless.<p>

"Find anything?" Neo called.

"Nope!"

"Uh, uh!"

"Nothing!"

"Over here!"

The group scrambled towards TK and Matt who showed them a view of the Digital Castle, which is now in ruins. As the group hurried to the damaged building, they were unaware of the figure of a woman spying on them from the shadows.

"Only one awakened?" The woman asked as an indigo eye appeared behind her.

"Watch your words." The eye warned, "I sense another awakening coming. Or more."

"This does not make my job any more interesting." The woman complained.

"Well, this might interest you." The eye narrowed, "_He's_ here."

Surprised, the woman turned around, only for the eye to disappear. She turned back to the direction of the Digidestined, ominous plants sprouting from the ground around her.

* * *

><p>"Fanglongmon?" Neo called out as the group went inside the Digital Castle. They could see the signs of a battle as evident by torn tapestries, torn books and large dents on the walls and floor. Plus the Digimon Sovereigns where nowhere to be seen, "Ebonwumon? Zhuqiaomon? Baihumon? Azulongmon? Where is everyone?"<p>

The group went deeper into the Castle until they reached the Throne Room.

"Hey guys, where's our pictures?" Kevin asked. The group turned to his gaze. The spot on the wall where the Digidestined's portrait once laid was empty.

"Something tells me whoever took the Sovereigns are coming for us." Izzy deducted.

"And took our Digimons." Shade added that she fainted in her brother's arms.

The others just stared at the spot with fear in their eyes; _they're_ coming for them next.


End file.
